


Pistons of War(working title)

by Insurmountableskullfort



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insurmountableskullfort/pseuds/Insurmountableskullfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.... I've had the idea of The Legend of Korra Universe being thrown into the Gears of War Universe bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I'm just getting to the point where I can start to work on it. Only problem is that I'm bad at the writing part lol. If there is anyone who wants to attempt to help me out with this(idea wise, or writing wise), I think it has the potential to turn out really good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistons of War(working title)

So.... I've had the idea of The Legend of Korra Universe being thrown into the Gears of War Universe bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I'm just getting to the point where I can start to work on it. Only problem is that I'm bad at the writing part lol. If there is anyone who wants to attempt to help me out with this(idea wise, or writing wise), I think it has the potential to turn out really good

If you're interested just comment, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Thanks


End file.
